Rinha Tohiro
Write th 'Character First Name:' Tohiro 'Character Last Name:' Rinha 'IMVU Username:' Ilysenpai 'Nickname: (optional)' Tohi-kun 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 08/17/189 An 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4"9 'Weight:' 90lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Tohiro Rinha is a laid back but caring and kind hearted person, He tends to stay out of trouble and is always focused on completing the smallest and simple task as well as when doing a mission with his Squad. He likes to read books and enjoys to sit by lakes or lay in a field of grass. Tohiro doesn't try to make enemies but seems to make friends with people who he feels comfortable around. 'Behaviour:' Well behaved and relaxed. 'Nindo: (optional)' I'll never give in until my eyes are shut. 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Rinha is a clan that uses Medical Ninjutsu. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Strength: Medical Jutsu 'Weaknesses:' Weakness: Speed 'Chakra color:' Red 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Trench Knives '''Total: 5 pieces 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' Konohagakure 'Background Information:' Tohiro was born to a family of three boys and two girls, His father dying of illness he was raised by his mother who abused him and his brothers and sisters. When he was seven his mom was killed by bandits when she was on her way to deliver a message. His older brother raised him and his sisters and two other brothers from there on out, When he finally turned Ten Tohiro was enlisted in the academy and graduated to become a Genin in Amegakure. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato - 7/6/14